That One Question
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: DRABBLE. Sirius is bored out of his mind. James is busy snogging Lily, Peter is boring and Remus is studying. Sirius knows just who he will get to give him attention. Written for the Houses Competition round 2: Teamwork For The Win.


**House: Eagles**

**Class: History of Magic**

**Category: Drabble**

**Prompt: [Setting] Hogwarts Library**

**Words: 988**

* * *

**That One Question**

At the farthest corner in the narrowest section of the entire library, Remus sat working on his Transfiguration homework. The library was nearly empty of students, as almost everyone was relaxing in their respective common rooms or throwing snowballs at each other outside. When Sirius came into Remus' view, Remus shook his head immediately refusing to let Sirius disturb his peace.

"No, Sirius. Whatever it is, no. I don't have time to talk, I need to finish this Transfiguration homework or McGonagall will put me in detention."

"Relax, Moony. I'm here to do some homework too, I wanted to get started on that History of Magic essay."

"Work somewhere else."

"Ahw, Moony, don't be like that. Prongs is off snogging Evans and Wormtail is being chased by a cat. I, for that matter, just needed to be near your great personality."

"Flattery doesn't work on me, Padfoot."

"Oh, maybe that's just me and James then. But please let me stay? I've left my parents and their pure-blood supremacy views so that I could stay friends with you, that has to count for something, right?"

"That was one of your reasons, but alright, you haven't used this excuse in a while, so I'll give in."

"Yes! You won't be disappointed, Moony!"

"I sincerely doubt it."

Sirius took out his History of Magic book and parchment for show, as he had no intention of getting started right now. Browsing through the pages of the History of Magic book, Sirius suddenly found the right conversation starter. He looked at Moony through the corners of his eyes and once back to his book.

"Did you know that the Sorting Hat was actually Godric Gryffindor's?"

"Everyone knows that. What I have been wondering; how does it communicate?"

"Apparently it uses Legilimency to communicate with the wearer," Sirius said, tapping the open page in his book.

"Really? How could I not know this?" Remus asked while nearly yanking the book from Sirius in his enthusiasm. Sirius leaned back, enjoying the view of Remus being perfectly content. Remus nodded to the page he was reading, mumbled some inaudible words and turned the page. "Huh, makes sense." Remus realised that he was distracted and handed Sirius' book back to him. "I need to finish my homework."

"Sure," Sirius said.

Sirius had the decency to wait to start talking again until Remus had written down another full sentence. "Do you ever see yourself get married?"

Remus looked up before replying, "Me. Homework. You. Quiet."

"Ahw, Moony! Please? Just this one question."

Remus sighed, giving in too easily before answering, "I don't think so. Would be too dangerous with me being a werewolf and all."

"You just need the right person who can be with you during the full moon. And besides, I think you would make an excellent partner in the days that are not near the full moon. You'll also be a good care-giver because you're bad as a care-receiver." Sirius wondered.

"I'm not a bad 'care-receiver'. You're just not equipped to take care of me properly!" Remus replied instantly.

"If this is about that tea-incident, I told you I'm sorry! By the way, no one can be a perfect care-giver without any practise. That you are a natural at being nice and care-y doesn't mean that everyone else is."

"Why are we having this discussion then?" Remus asked, not seeing the point in it at all.

"Because you need to know that anybody would be lucky to marry you! Even if you are the worst care-receiver that's ever lived."

"I'm not! I distinctly remember that Quidditch match when James- never mind. I'm just saying, I don't see anyone who loves me so that they want to marry me. And I don't blame them! I'm perfectly happy right now and I have a long time to think about marriage."

"How can you say that?! I love you!" Sirius exclaimed indignant, not caring that they were in the library and risking Madam Pince's shushes. When Sirius realised how his words had sounded offended, he quickly added, "And James, Peter and Lily love you! And your parents!"

Slowly, a smile appeared on Remus' face. "What- What has brought this on? Because James wants to propose to Lily?"

"I just wanted you to know that we all care about you and that when James and Lily get married, nothing is going to change," Sirius said.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Remus. "You're afraid that things will change when we graduate and they will start living together because you had plans to live with James," Remus stated, not needing to ask because he knew that was the case.

"No, I just thought that _you_ might be afraid that things would change." Sirius tried, but failed to convince Remus.

"How about we live together next door from Lily and James?" Remus suggested.

"You'd want to live with me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I love you."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "You love me?"

Remus sent Sirius a loving look. "With all my heart," Remus replied solemn and then changed his whole demeanour by dismissively waving his hand. "There's really no reason to make a big deal out of it, everyone knows."

"I didn't!" Sirius replied indignant.

Smiling broad, Remus looked back at his homework in front of him. "Why don't you start making plans about how everything will look and what we need for garden so that you and James can keep on playing Quidditch. That way I can finish my Transfiguration homework."

"Good thinking," Sirius replied, imagining everything he needed to buy.

His thoughts changed from a really cosy room with a huge couch and big fireplace in front of it, to the possibility of unknown people walking past their house. Sirius could imagine it.

"Hey, Moony?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be the guard dog."


End file.
